


GGG

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Armpit Kink, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has a secret.  He likes Aaron's armpits.  </p>
<p>Originally written for a kink meme, I can't remember which one.  Rewritten a bit as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GGG

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veronika](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Veronika).



It’s late, so Aaron is as quiet as possible.  Hopefully Spencer is sleeping -- they all need more sleep.  Or he could be working or studying or doing any number of things that he does by himself that Aaron doesn’t want to disturb.

He checks the living room, which is empty.  He goes to the room they use as their office and Spencer is sitting at the desk staring intently at something on his laptop screen.  Aaron comes over and kisses the top of his head. “Hi, honey, what’cha doing?”

Spencer quickly closes the open window, turning and blinking owlishly.  “Just doing some work.  Glad you’re home, are you hungry, do you want a drink or anything?” 

“I’m good.  You okay? You seem jumpy.”

“Umm, no, I’m fine,” Spencer replies quickly, licking his lips.  “I just wasn’t expecting you and I was working.   On one of the profile requests we received.   No big deal.”

“Oh, okay.  Which one?”  Aaron asks.   He and Spencer have been together for a couple of years and he recognizes when Spencer is wound up and he’s definitely wound up tonight.

“The case from Albuquerque.   Actually, Aaron, can we talk about something?”  Spencer looks anxious and concerned and Aaron looks for signs to determine if it’s Spencer-concern or if something is really wrong. 

“Of course, if there’s anything you want to talk about, we can.  You know that was one thing we agreed on at the start.  Haley and I didn’t talk about a lot of things and that didn’t work out well.  And you had problems whenever you tried opening up to the stupid idiot you used to date.  Thankfully you two broke up and I snapped you up.  So anything you want to discuss, ever.”

Spencer looks both relieved and resolved.   He stands up and tells Aaron, “Okay, yes, I want to talk to you.  You remember GGG, right?”

Aaron nods.  GGG is 'good, giving, and game.'  As in 'good in bed,' 'giving equal time and equal pleasure,' and 'game for anything within reason.' “Sure a GGG discussion.  How about I go upstairs and take a shower and you shut things up down here and pour us a couple of drinks and I’ll meet you in the bedroom?”

“How about you shut things off and I’ll meet you in the bedroom with a couple of drinks?” Spencer suggests.  “You can shower after we talk, if you want.  I don’t want to lose my nerve.  Oh and one thing – you have to promise not to hate me, okay?”

“Spencer, there is nothing you can ever say or ever do or ever want that would make me hate you.  If something doesn’t work, it doesn’t work, but I would never, ever hate you for wanting to talk about things.  Okay?”

Spencer still looks like he’s either going to run, cry or throw-up, but he hugs Aaron, hard.  “Thank you, Aaron.  That means a lot to me.   I’ll see you in the bedroom in a few.”

 

Spencer is sitting on the edge of the bed, sipping on a glass of scotch.  He still looks nervous when Aaron takes his own glass from the bedside table and sits next to him, taking his hand.  “Talk to me, Spencer, please?  You're making me nervous.”

“The case I’m working on -- four men who were shot in the forehead?   Each man had some of his armpit hair snipped off.  So I was looking for armpit fetish websites to try to figure out if that was the unsub’s motivation or why he was concentrating on armpits and … I kind of liked some of the sites.   A lot.  So, I’ll just pack my stuff up and start looking for a new apartment tomorrow morning.”

Aaron wants to smile, but he knows this very serious to Spencer.  “Spencer, that’s fine.  It’s more than fine.  It’s really not that unusual and it’s certainly not repulsive.   I love you.  So just tell me what you want.”

Spencer finishes his drink and stands up, reaching for Aaron’s hand.  He pulls him up and kisses him and buries his face in Aaron’s neck.  “Intellectually, I know it’s not that weird.  I guess maybe I’m thinking it’s weird for me or maybe for us.  But I think the first thing is, we’re both wearing too many clothes.”

That problem is quickly solved and Aaron lies back on the bed.  He smiles a little and then moves his hands behind his head.  Spencer is kneeling, naked, between Aaron’s thighs, already erect.  He strokes Aaron’s cock and then leans forward and kisses Aaron slowly, giving Aaron time to catch up.

Spencer pauses and reaches up taking Aaron’s hands and puts them over his head so Aaron is holding the headboard.  “Is this okay?”  They’re both very careful about not doing anything that might be too reminiscent of a case.

"This is fine, Spencer.  If anything too much, I'll say….Penelope.  That should stop everything.”

Thankfully, Spencer doesn't comment.  He just smiles and rubs Aaron’s arm, from his wrist to the inside of his elbow and then lingers on his biceps for a moment.  He trails his fingers to Aaron’s armpit, gently running his fingers through the hair there, keeping his eyes locked on Aaron’s.  When Aaron smiles and whispers, “Come back here,” Spencer leans forward to kiss him and then moves down his neck and shoulders and gradually towards Aaron’s underarm.  He buries his nose in Aaron’s armpit and Aaron can hear the little sniff and feels Spencer's tongue licking through his hair.  This isn’t that unusual, they often wander into each other’s armpits during sex, but knowing how loaded this is for Spencer makes it different and somehow more intense.

Aaron breathes deeply, enjoying the feeling of Spencer's lips over his chest, and Spencer’s teeth gently biting each of his nipples.   Their cocks are rubbing together and Aaron kisses whatever parts of Spencer's neck or shoulders he can reach. 

Spencer's lips are in Aaron's other armpit and Aaron's breath hitches when he feels the slight nip of teeth gently pulling his hair.   Spencer responds to the slight gasp by thrusting his hips forward and reaches between the two of them to pull their cocks together, stroking both of them in his hand, their pre-come lubricating the harsh strokes.

They're both thrusting into Spencer's hand, their breathing rough.  Aaron lets go of the bed-frame so he can grab his lover’s hip with one hand and his sweaty hair with the other.  The bite on Aaron’s neck is harder than usual and hurts just a little. Aaron knows he'll have a good bruise tomorrow morning and thinking of his coworkers seeing the evidence of their passion, Aaron growls in Spencer’s ear as he orgasms.   Spencer moans quietly, his hand quickly coated with both their come.

With a sigh, Spencer curls into Aaron's side, his usual spot after sex.  This time, his head is still on Aaron's shoulder, but his face is tilted a little down, with his nose still in Aaron's damp armpit.

Brushing sweaty hair off Spencer's forehead, Aaron cleans them off a little with some tissues from the night stand.  They kiss a few more times, slowing as they both start to doze off.   “Guess I can stand being sticky and sweaty until tomorrow morning, if you can.”

“It's perfect. You're perfect. Thank you, Aaron.”  Spencer sighs contently and wraps an arm and leg possessively over Aaron, so they're in their regular sleep position.  Aaron listens to Spencer's breathing slow until he knows Spencer is asleep and only then, Aaron can also rest.

 


End file.
